


Return to Skyhold

by KawaiiPotato (TheFlailingGirl)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlailingGirl/pseuds/KawaiiPotato
Summary: A peek into the mind of the Inquisitor after a rough journey.





	Return to Skyhold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I've decided to try a different writing style. It was super fun for me to write! Let me know what you think! ~ KawaiiPotato

Step. Step. One foot in front of the other. Brave face. Don’t show the pain. Smile. Make it look real. Walk. Stairs. Wave. Smile. Stop looking tired. Be strong. Handshake. Wave. Small talk. Look pleased. 

Call the meeting. Brief them. Explain the situation. Listen. Look intent. Discuss. Don’t grimace. Don’t lean; it will only hurt worse. Finished. Dismiss them. 

Step. Door. Stairs. Walk way. They can still see. Smile. Wave back. Walk. Door. Stairs. Spacious room. Comfortable room. Must lay down on the bed. No. Bath first. 

One step. Two step. Don’t have to have the brave face anymore. No one is around. Safe room. Flinch when ribs twinge. Pause. Hold side. Breathe. Just breathe. It will pass. 

Bath. Remember the bath. Step. Step. Sit on the edge while the bath fills. Listen to the calming water rushing in. Add a few drops of lavender. Breathe in the smell. Slowly relax. Hand in the warm water. 

Struggle out of clothes. Pain. Breathe. It will pass. It will. Bath is waiting. Climb in slowly. Ease down into the warm, fragrant water. Feel the warmth as it spreads. The cold seeps away; muscles relax and knots uncoil. The heat burrows down to the pained and bruised bones; relief.

A door opens. Who. Someone has entered the room. Footsteps. They’re a familiar sound. Relax.

Hands on shoulders. Massaging out the knots and rubbing in the lavender. Slow, slow relax. The tension drains away under his gentle hands. Those same hands are rarely soft as they are that of a warrior. They’ve taken many lives, yet they are so tender here.

A soft kiss is pressed onto temple. Lean into the loving touch. He always understand the pain, makes everything feel better. Scooped up into his arms when the bath water goes cold. Nuzzle face under his warm jaw while he walks, arms loosely draped around his neck.

Laid down into a plush, familiar bed. Warm, strong arms holding safely. Whispered words by soft lips into damp hair. Nuzzle closer to him. Fond and loving words from the large warrior. Presses a kiss onto his collar bone to return the affection. All tension is draining away; limp and protected. 

He will keep the world away while sleep over comes. Peaceful darkness takes its hold. Slipping off into quiet sleep. Tired and exhausted; drifts away slowly.

Woken up by a quiet voice. Warm sunlight filtering in through the windows. Blink eyes open to see his soft smile. Places a light hand on his face. Fond kiss on the scar where his left eye used to be. Unconditional love for this man. Every inch of him. He teases about the loving expression even though he has one to match. He kisses nose. 

Cuddles up to his chest. His arms wrap around. So safe and comfortable. Want to stay here like this for as long as possible. Don’t ever want to leave his embrace; he plants kisses in hair. Times like these are what makes living in this way bearable. 

Both will stay like this until duties call, and even then, those duties may just be ignored for a while longer. Just a while.


End file.
